The Tale of Diego Devon Ch1
by Ash The Digi 010
Summary: This is a parody of Dirge of Cerberus. Ok, I admit it. I was bored and had no other ideas for my English Project. Enjoy the loose translation.


**The Tale of Diego Devon **

A Story in multiple parts

(Pronounced: Deh-vohn)

Part 1: Proxy Invasion

A beast's wrath is exceeded only by his fury. -The Author

PROLUGUE

Breakneck city: Night

"Get the civilians out of here!" said a teenage girl. "Are they all safe?" A rather large building was about to collapse. She was helping the authorities get everyone out.

"I'm checking now." said a soft, but firm voice. He was tallish, with a red trench coat, of sorts. His wild black hair was cropped short, with a wild, feral flair and his boots were black, and rather large. His name was Diego Devon. "I'm looking in the scanner now." A blip appeared on the top floor. "There's one left." He said. "I'm going to get him." Then he ran off to the building.

He ran upwards on the fire escapes, running at full speed. He reached the top quickly, and saw a guy slumped over a computer. "Come on!" roared D.D. over the howl of wind. As he ran towards him, the floor exploded near his feet, preventing him from advancing. Suddenly, the wind blew the path he had taken blew off the building and onto the ground. He had no escape. "Hey!" shouted a voice. It was the girl. She was riding on a hover vehicle, beckoning to him. He made a running jump at it, and miraculously, for it was 15 feet he had to jump, landed on a side platform, not even stumbling. As they flew off, the wind howled, and suddenly, the guy wasn't there.

Chapter 1

D.D.'s House, 6 weeks later…

Sun blazed through the window, almost blinding D.D. He woke up, and Vincent, his pet, who was a feral tiger now, dragged in a fresh chicken. Vincent was an Omni, a kind of creature that changed depending on its owner's mood. He set quickly upon his catch, and D.D. walked off towards the door. He shook his head, wondering how much it would cost this time to bail Vincent out of trouble. "Dang it Vincent." He said, "Kill a wild animal next time." Vincent purred and morphed into a baby puma, his cutest form. D.D. smiled.

D.D. bolted down his waffles, drank some cranberry juice and set out to the base. He picked up his sword, holstered his pistols, and sprinted out. It was easy to make it there, since he had chosen an easy to reach locale. He kicked open a manhole, and dropped down into the sewers. He ran along the sewer side, never stopping. After awhile he braked hard, and walked towards a keypad. "Open. It's me, D.D. I don't need a keypad."

The wall slid away, revealing a dark tunnel. He walked down the tunnel, and within minutes, reached a door. He opened it, knocking first. A host of characters greeted him.

Before him, stood four people; the girl from before, a tall man in the corner, a dark skinned man with a big gun for an arm, and a guy with blonde hair and big muscles. "Rock, my brave compadre, did any of us do good since last we met?" inquired D.D. The man in the corner walked up.

"Yes. Roll and I helped with the building's collapsing, as you know, Marker brought in some bounties, and well, Typhoon took out a brigand group." D.D. looked at him.

"We will recover, will we?" he asked. Awhile back, they had lost a member. She was probably the best thing that had happened to them. "I still take blame." Typhoon said. He was the blonde one. "She protected me and died for it."

"It's okay Typhoon." said Roll, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go to the festival. That'll help us all."

They watched the festival for hours. However D.D. stood alone, on a rooftop terrace.

He sensed a presence behind him. He whipped around and blasted the presence. Small men in bluish cyber-suits were there. They shot him in the shoulder, and he blasted them all away. He ran along the railing, blasting everyone that shot at him. Quickly, he ran down the escape, jumping from house to house. Pausing only for a second, he looked around. Fire was in various places, and everyone was running around. He saw many people fell, and suddenly he noticed that the men in the cyber-suits were attacking.

Evidently, the festival was over. For D.D. however, his festival was just beginning. He quickly raced down the building he was on, and at the very bottom, he found something interesting. He had somehow landed in a stockpile of weapons. They were labeled "Property of Proxy Organization".

_That must be the dudes from the festival, _Thought D.D. He left them, and walked through the streets. However, this made him an easier target. He heard some shouts, and saw a animal-like P.O. units dragging a mom away from her daughter. He realized he couldn't save the mom in time, but suddenly thought of something. He whipped out his scanner, and scanned the mom and daughter. He was surprised. The mother had some sort of thing called Epsilon. He saw that he couldn't catch the one that had the mom, so he went after the one with the girl. He looked again at the scanner. The P.O. units had no real pulse. The thought chilled him. The girl was suddenly spirited away down the alleys. As they left, the girl dropped something. D.D. walked up to it. It was a little teddy bear. Given new vigor, D.D. marathon sprinted after the unit. Nothing would stop him.

He found the unit after two minutes of sprinting, which was impressive. The unit stood above the little girl, as if to eat her. It reared up, and D.D. strafed to the side and released a wild fusillade of bullets into the side of the creature, which was appropriate considering its nature. It screamed and writhed in its death throes, and fell over sideways. D.D. walked over to the girl, and handed her the teddy bear. "I think you dropped this". He said kindly.

"Thank you mister." said the little girl. D.D. dropped her like a brick. (Not really) He ran off towards the fires that raged nearby to see if anybody survived, and then heard cries for help. He turned around, and saw three people running from some more of the creatures. D.D whipped out his guns, and opened fire. Sadly, he got two people in the leg, but managed to kill the creatures. He moved off, fighting his way through, until he reached a fountain. He saw dust rising and swirling before he heard the noise. It was a bomber. Obviously belonging to the P.O. He whipped out his pistols, but quickly holstered them. D.D. had realized that a pistol would be nothing against the bomber. Then he had an idea. This was rare, because he rarely thought. A rocket launcher was lying near the fountain. He quickly sprinted over to it, dodging the machine gun fire from the bomber. He placed it on his shoulder and thought to himself, _why am I so bad?_ And released the rockets. They snaked off to the bombers machine guns, setting off massive explosions. _That was easier than I thought. _He said to himself. The bomber flew away, almost wingless. It was smoking, with wires and holes peppering its sides.

"Hey you!" said a voice. D.D. turned around. Coming up to him were twenty or so soldiers, but they weren't P.O. units. They wore suits with a red stripe on them. They were Breakneck city's special SWAT team. "We would like to ask for your help in taking care of these creatures." Their leader said.

"Very well, I will assist you in this endeavor." D.D. said. "Have some of your units follow me. But they have to stay at least ten feet from me."

"Very good." said the leader. And so they split up. They fought for at least half an hour, fighting their way through the soldiers. At last, they found a building where most of the creatures were gathering. Three or so of the SWAT team walked in ahead. D.D. followed them. He walked into a room near the top of the building. "There's nothing here." said a SWAT team member. Suddenly, a wall exploded behind him. He was blasted onto the opposite wall, and was probably dead. D.D. turned around, and his eyes met a harrowing sight. Coming out of the wall was an eight foot hulking man with blood vessels that shined the same color as the suits of the P.O. units. He was obviously a high-ranker in their forces. His hands were big enough that they could encompass D.D.'s head and still have half an inch left. His muscles at least 3 inches off his arms, his hair colored bluish-white, and behind him, a small red haired girl stood.

"I am Malaquon. (Pronounced Mal-ah-con) Are you the one who interfered in our plans?" his voice was strong, yet hinting of the promise of death. "You must die." Ashe advanced, suddenly the girl behind him collapsed. "My lady!" said Malaquon.

"I am fine Malaquon. I just need to rest." Her voice was very soft, but sickly like poisoned honey, and her mouth hardly moved, as if trying to conserve energy.

"I will fight you some other time." Malaquon said, cradling the girl in his arms. And with that, they left, and D.D. left the building.

As he walked outside, a roaring sound reached his ears. Dirt flew around him, scattering everything.

"Aw crud." said D.D. "I thought I got rid of this guy!" It was the bomber. It was dinged, battered and scarred, but still flying. But it had no weapons, except for one machinegun. But there was no weapon to save him. The cockpit was the only option to hit. Unfortunately, he had no bullets. As he looked at the bomber, he saw anger flare in him. His anger was boundless, unchaining his fury, stifling the reason within him. _I have been foolish not to have an extra case of bullets, _he thought. As his rage reached boiling point, suddenly black fur grew over him. It covered his whole body, as his clothing disappeared, turning him into a beast standing on two legs, and he was mad. His muscled rippled, as his very aura was charged into his palms or pads as in this case. He fired rapidly, his aura charging again in a second, and the bomber closed in. In that second, instinct flowed into his brain. He leaped high into the air, landing on the cockpit, ripping the wires and machinery from the cockpit. The bomber fell to the ground and crashed. In a flash, all his fur disappeared, and his clothes reappeared. Suddenly, a voice in his head spoke to him.

_That is the power of the Wrathmonger. When you find the aura charge, which is a sphere of aura, you will transform for a short time. _"Well that should come in handy." said D.D.

Later that night….

D.D. found himself walking down the sewers once more, but he couldn't think straight. Questions ran through his mind like a boat through the surf. _Who were those guys? Why did I transform? Who was that girl? And what is Epsilon?_ But soon he arrived at the base's door. "D.D!" they all shouted, and flung themselves at him.

"We were so worried about you!" said Roll, hugging him tightly.

"Funny, I don't remember giving permission for you to hug Me." he said, but laughing at the same time. "It's good to see you all again."

"Yeah." said Rock. "Something else you should know. We met up withone of the old crowd. Remember Lena?"

"Sure I do. She's in town?" said D.D, asking Rock.

"Yeah," said Rock. "She was helping civilians escape, so we helped out."

"Wait till I tell you what happened to Me." said D.D. "You might want to get some chairs."

End Part 1.

What will happen next? Will they ever meet the P.O. again? If I get a chance, I'll write it!


End file.
